scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Filius Necati
Filius Necati OVERVIEW Filius is an Elven Nephilim of Fundun. One of the oldest residents of the Vale, even he isn’t sure of his exact age. “Filius stopped counting birthdays after his 1,000th.” He is currently working as a Guard in the Blinded Boar. He can easily be recognised by the red runes on his face, and his habit of referring to himself in third person. BACKGROUND EARLY LIFE Filius was born sometime during the Age of Elfdom. One of the Sabre Islands was home to a tribe of warriors, who would make raids on the mainland in order to procure slaves. The few that managed to escape had no way off the island, and even if they could, they would have found themselves within the Jungle of Claws. So a small secluded village was born where they could watch out for each other, and try to survive the harsh island. The leader of the village, Garrik Necati, was introduced to Fundun by one of the Dwarves living there, and became a priest of The Chained Smith. The hardships of life in the hidden village, and the faith of Garrik, attracted the attention of a celestial of Fundun, who fell for the Elf, eventually bearing him a son; Filius. Life for Filius was fairly simple. He took to smithing, and as he could use his inherent magic to hide his runes and elven features, passing as a human, he often ranged far to help hunt and gather supplies. It was during one of these trips that he met Jearda. FIRST MARRIAGE AND THE DESTRUCTION OF THE VILLAGE Jearda Ooryl was a Human woman who had fled her village to escape an arranged marriage. Filius found her suffering from exposure and brought her back to the village. As he helped nurse her back to health, the two fell in love. They soon wed, and lived happily. After a few years, Jearda fell pregnant. Not wanting her child to grow up with no connection to her family, she snuck out and sought out her father, Braythan. She hoped she could convince him to accept her and Filius, and bring the hidden village out of hiding. Her father would hear none of this, and she returned home broken hearted. Unfortunately, Braythan had no intention of letting his daughter go free. He tasked the villages’ best trackers to follow her, and soon located the slave village. His forces descended on the escaped slaves, and slaughtered every soul. Filius escaped the slaughter as he was out searching for Jearda at the time. He returned home to find everyone he had ever known dead, and his wife and father, still alive, skinned and crucified in the centre of the village. They died in his arms. Filius used his magic to disguise his form, and snuck aboard a boat headed to the mainland on a slave raid. As they passed through the Jungle of Claws, he set fire to their tents, and snuck out on his own. Category:Nephilim